Power Rangers: The Final Stand
by The Romantic Rocker
Summary: When old and new rangers must fight to save the world from old and new enemies, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, rekindle their what seemed to be long lost relationship, but something may just stop their happy reunion with each other and the past rangers. Evil is brewing and it's up to the Power Rangers to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How Long Can a Flame Burn?**

**(Florida)**

It was around sunset. The women that used to be a former ranger, the pink Mighty Morphin Pterodactyl and for a while Crane power ranger before giving her power up to Kathrine. There hasn't been a day that the love of her life hasn't been on her mind for the past ten years since they last saw each other when she was still part of the power team.

She looked up at the sky standing a dock looking out into the horizon wondering if he was okay, where he was, why. Why he didn't question The Letter she sent him, the letter that broke the two up, the letter she sent him so he would give her a reason to choose between the two things she loved, him or gymnastics.

Her name was Kimberly Hart. She was so very beautiful especially to the boy that got away, Tommy Oliver. She had dark brown hair that shined in the light of the sunset and deep pools of carmel brown eyes that at the moment shined bright as so did her famous smile when she wanted it shown, that could captivate any man if she please but she didn't. The only man she ever wanted was Tommy, her first and only love.

She walked home as it grew night fall after a hard day as being a gymnastics teacher for up and coming aspiring gymnists. Though she had done this every night ever since leaving Tommy and the other rangers. Her eyes started to water as tears came to her face and to her mind came the memories of both together. She came to her apartment which she lived at alone with only her cat named Sylvester. Kimberly entered it flipping on the lights and walked toward the bathroom and stripped getting into the shower. The feel of the warm water hit her body causing her to forget about today and Tommy for awhile.

After showering she went to her bed room and changed into some comfy sleep clothes, a pair of soft sweat pants and a purple camo tank top. It's strange though, she had acumulated so much pink through the years but yet so afraid to where it. She then sat on her bed for awhile before making dinner and grabbed her laptop as her black and white cat layed next to her, every now and again Kimberly would pet him just so Sylvester wouldn't bother her as much as usual. Half an hour pasted with her still being on her laptop she looked over next to her and beside her, in a frame there sat a picture of her and Tommy when they was younger and happily in love together from their ranger days. Tommy was always handsome to her with his long hair and the muscles he had. Tears started streaming down her face both in sadness and in happiness. At a strange urge she then got the idea to look up her love she could have lost so many years ago and hopefully set things right with Tommy.

**(Reefside: That Morning)**

"What do you want Zeltrax?" The man wearing black asked with abit of edge in his voice.

"You know what I want black ranger, I want the Dino Gems." the monster named Zeltrax said with a vemom sting in his voice, the metal of his body clanking abit.

"Never!" The ranger shouted, "Good will triumph over evil and as long as us rangers still have the power, we will always stop the forces that treaten humanity." he said this just about about the other four rangers showed up as back up.

"Oh goody the other rangers have arrived." Zeltrax said sarcastically.

"You okay Tom... Dr. O?" Kira asked concerned correcting herself.

"Yes Kira I'm fine. You guys ready?" Dr. O answered and asked looking determined. Using "guys" refering to the other rangers Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up." they all said in unison as they grabbed the morphers on their wrist and morphed into the Dino Rangers. Conner being the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, Ethan being the Blue Triceratops Ranger, Kira being the Yellow Pterodactyl Ranger, Trent being the White Dragosaurus Ranger, and of course Dr. O being the leader of the squad and their mentor being the oldest of of the group and a former ranger himself, he was the Black Brachiosaurus Ranger.

"Oh like that's gonna stop me. Tyrannodrones attack!" Zeltrax said as at least a dozen of Mesogog's Dino like foot soldiers appreard and charged at the rangers and Zeltrax just sat back and watched. The rangers charged into battle, kicking punching every which way they could at the Tyrannodrones, luckily the martial arts skills and other abilities came in handy.

After awhile the rangers were standing their ground until suddenly Kira was pinned down by a couple of the Tyrannodrones, unable to move even an inch.

"Kimberly!" Dr. O yelled, something in his brain clicked seeing that, thinking it was her and not Kira since it was something that has happened to Kimberly many times back when he was part of the Mighty Morphin team. He quickly realized what he did and snapped out of it and ran to where Kira was kicking the Tyrannodrones off her.

"Kira you okay?" Tommy asked her as Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones were retreating. She nodded confused at why her's and the other rangers professor and ranger leader/mentor had just called her Kimberly.

They all looked at Zeltrax as he spoke with a harsh tone, "Rangers, you live to see another day but you won't be for long, we have a little surpise for you, especially you Tommy Oliver." at that moment the Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax dissappered.

**(Reefside: Later that day)**

Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner were alone at school sitting outside at one on the lunch tables talking in a hushed voice so people wouldn't here them talk about ranger business.

"Did anyone else notice what Dr. O called me on the field today?" she asked looking at the other three rangers.

Trent was the first of the other three to speak, "Yes, he called you Kimberly. That was actually strange, he knows your names Kira." he smiles somewhat toward her kinda having a thing for Kira.

"I know, the weird thing is ever since after that he had been distracted all day. Actually he has been awhile now during the test today I've caught him a few times looking at the picture of his old ranger squad and everytime he mumbled the name Kimberly as well." Conner said

Ethan then decided to turn away from his laptop to add his two-cents in this, "Kimberly wasn't that the original pink ranger that was with his first squad of rangers?' he asked looking for a specific answer.

"Yes, but why would that have to do with anything a group that disbanded years ago with a girl that's god knows where?" Conner chimed in questioning the importance.

Trent then smirked at Kira as she smirk back, "Do you mind taking this?" he asked knowing he could do it but figured Conner should her it from a female prospective.

"Certainly." Kira then cleared he throat jokingly "I remember specifically that awhile back Dr. O said that he was with one of his former ranger parters in a romantic way, he never did tell us who though but infering it was obviously Kimberly and he obviously misses her."

"But does that matter. I mean she could be married with kids by now and he also did say she broke up with him." Conner said trying to wrap his head around what Kira means.

Kira then slapped on the back of his head, "You are so oblivious." she scowled somewhat at him, "If he misses her then there could be a chance she misses him to, things between them obviously ended on a bad note and they both might want to fix that. Also if he has missed her after this long then he really did love her when they was together."

"Do you think you can help us find her Ethan?" Trent asked knowing that he could.

"Sure can and will do." Ethan said ready and willling to help his mentor and leader anyway he could, including the rest of them doing the same. "Now what's her last name?"

"Hart. If I remember correctly." Kira said excited like.

**(Florida)**

After having a crying fit for awhile her eyes dried and she then decided to make dinner for her and feed her cat Sylvester as well. Just as she was done eating and washed her dishes the phone rang. Kimberly walked over and looked at the caller ID it was a number she didn't recongnized and she was hesitant to pick it up but did anyway.

"Hello?" she said nervous abit waiting for a response from the other end of the line. She thought it could be a possibly aspiring gymnists in need of a coach and lessons.

"Hello, is Kimberly Hart there? I'm calling on behalf of an old friend of hers." The girl on the other end sounded young and cheery abit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Phone Call, The Villain, and Tommy Oliver**

"Yes this is her. May I ask who this may be?" Kimberly spoke curiously. "Could she be calling for Tommy?" She thought to herself.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself first. My name is Kira Ford, I'm calling for Tommy Oliver. He's actually my school professor." Kira said knowing Tommy would probably be mad at her and the other rangers for meddling in his past but it's something that has to be done.

Kimberly stood there with the phone glued to her ear silently, she was in shock, she hasn't heard from Tommy in years, yet alone one of his friends. A few moments passed before she finally spoke, almost asking questions that wasn't hers to ask anymore. "What of him?" She asked cheery abit not trying to sound rude as one of her famous smiles stretched across her face.

"Well..." Kira started kinda nervous and then continued. "Tommy... well us rangers noticed he hasn't been himself lately. We have a feeling it's because of you, especially after the incident of the field this morning." She spoke knowing it was safe to tell her about the rangers since Kimberly was one herself.

"What makes you say that?" Kimberly asked curiously at why Kira felt so safe around her to tell her she was a ranger herself just like she was. Also Tommy he was still one "Once a ranger, Always a ranger." She thought to herself giggling alittle.

Kira started to speak her reasons as to why she did, "Well during an incident today with some of our enemies, I was pinned down and Tommy ended up yelling your name seeing me. I was quite confused honestly until he was looking at the picture he has of both of yours old squad and mumbled your name as he did."

Kimberly thought alittle and in shock yet again, she gasped silently, "Just like him, always helping me when I was in trouble as a ranger." She joked with Kira knowing Tommy cared so much for her when they was together and this incident slipping up he still might possibly. She then added, "So what do you want of me?"

"Well me and the others talked and was wondering. Would you come out her to reefside and see him? I might be good for both of you." Kira asked nervous yet again hoping for the answer she wanted.

Kimberly stood there thinking, knowing she should say yes but then spoke, "Honey, I understand your concern but I must be the last person he wants to see."

"Please Ms. Hart?" Kira begged, "If not for you then at least for Tommy. You both need some form of closure after what happened."

Kimberly thought again realizing Kira was right and the encounter she had tried for years to avoid needs to happen, "I'll be there in a week, please don't tell him I'm coming, I'll call you with the rest of the details of what time I'll be there. Also before we go what color are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm actually the Yellow Pterodactyl Ranger." Kira said excited.

"Well you obviously must know I was the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger at one time." Kimberly jokes toward Kira.

They both laughed saying their goodbyes to each other. As Kimberly hung up though she realized what she had just gotten herself into.

**(Mesogog's Lair)**

"Zeltrax! Why have you failed me again?" Mesogog scolded him, "You're lucky I haven't replaced you yet." His dino like face turning twisted.

"Master, with all do respect some good has come out of it." Zeltrax tried to explain.

"Like what?" Mesogog asked with a growl in his voice, with a hint of venom.

"Well it appears our Black Ranger fiend does indeed have a weakness after all." Zeltax started to explain more, "A girl by the name of Kimberly."

"What my sweet, innocent Tommy has eyes for another?" Elsa chimed in at this point. Just as she did so though in walked a pair of fiends that nobody seemed to recognize, but possibly only Mesogog himself did, walked out of the shower of Mesogog's laair both carrying staffs.

The first to appear was a woman. She wore a long ungly brown looking dress, with long hair cones, and long parts of her dress had black spikes on it at the shoulder part, "Tommy and Kimberly you say. Would they so happen to be those little Power-Brats of which you speak?" Her voice came out screeching like almost sounding like a crow.

The second person came out and it appeared to be a man at least in appearance. His body appeared to be insideout with silver plates along his body and his face covered by what looked like a radiator piece and his eyes weren't visible." Excuse my wife." He said his voice sounding like it was underneath a radiator.

"Who are you?" Zeltrax asked his expression turning evil and twisted like. Almost as if he was ready to kill the newcomers.

"Excuse us." The screeching voice from the woman started, "My names Rita Repulsa and over her next to me is radiator breath himself, Lord Zedd."

"Quiet you crow." The man named Lord Zedd scolded this woman name Rita Repulsa.

"What makes you think..." Zeltrax and Elsa started before being cut off by Mesogog.

"Hush you two, before I kill you both myself." Mesogog started growling and then calmed some, "I called upon then to come and help us, this is the surprise I told you about."

"These two?" Zeltrax questioned and then Elsa added, "Yeah, they look as if they couldn't hurt a fly."

"Zeltrax, Elsa. Don't question these two. They've came close to taking down the rangers many times back in the past." Mesogog said in attempt to quiet them, "Now let them speak. I know they must have much planned."

**(Reefside: The Next Morning)**

Tommy woke up the next morning somewhat in a dazed and sat up on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. His hair has long been cut short and he now styled it in a spike like fashion. His body seemed more muscular that before since his original ranger days of being part of the Mighty Morphin team and his eyes. His eyes the deep brown that they were that matched Kimberly's was shining bright some with love and trust in them thinking back through the past years with her. He loved her and he knew that.

His strongest impression of her by far was not being the helpless girl he had to save, but rather everything else about her. Her strength, her courage, the way she moved in gymnastics it seemed so graceful, but also the one that has always stuck with him the most through the years was the time they spent together. Those were the most important years of his life, he could never see his life without Kimberly but it eventually happened and he lost her. His life seemed to crash down as that happened, his life was always complete with her and for the past ten years it seemed so empty and incomplete.

Tommy loved Kimberly and he knew that. She was his first and only love that he truly cared for this much. He looked over on his nightstand and a framed picture of the two sat there. He looked it over multiple times realizing just how much he really did love her and how much she really loved them.

He stood up tears almost coming from his eyes but he stopped himself. He rarely ever cried, he thought crying was a sign of weakness. Showing weakness was something he didn't need to do.

He then stood there and whispered to himself as if Kimberly was actually there with him, "Kimberly, I know I'll get you back someday, I feel it deep down inside myself. Our hearts and destiny are still connected and I hope you feel the same way about this as I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation PT.1**

**(Reefside: A Week Later)**

The day arrived, the day Kimberly shall see her lost love after ten years of being separated. She walked out into the main hall of the airport and walked over to a young girl holding a sign that read Kimberly.

"You must be Kira, it's so good to finally meet you." Kimberly said happily abit

"It's so good to meet you also Ms. Hart." Kira responded excitedly

"Please, call me Kimberly. and before you take me to see Tommy perhaps you could show me my hotel and around Reefside." Kimberly said as Kira led her to her car.

"Will do." Kira responded

Once in the car and driving to the hotel Kira was asking all sorts of questions about her and the other rangers. Kimberly though was zoned out looking out the window and Kira noticed and understood it. Kimberly knew what she was getting into, she knew that some bad feeling would arrouse from Tommy. She didn't care however, she knew it was time to finally come clean to him, she loved Tommy and he loved her and she knew that.

Kimberly finally snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to Kira and started having a nice conversation with her to pass the time away to try to forget about the event that was just about to come.

**(Later That Day)**

Kimberly and Kira both pulled up to Tommy's home and stepped out Kira's car, Kimberly taking a deep breath. She slowly walked with Kira to the front door and Kira knocked on the door. "Dr. O you home?" she asked making sure she was heard and then thought to herself. "I seriously hoped Connor, Trent, and Ethan didn't blab their mouth while I wasn't around. We kept it a secret all week what we was up to and it would be bad to have it blown now."

Tommy sat up from his chair in his lab as he was reading over his and his old partner Anton Mercer's notes for the millionth time. He though to himself "That's strange Kira usually just barges in, unless she has a guest with her." he thoughts shifted thinking it's possibly the guest might be Kimberly if Kira even has somebody with her. Tommy then pressed the button for the intercom, "Come on in Kira, I'm down in my lab."

Kimberly's body shivered abit as she heard his voice for the fist time in ten years, knowing it sounded the same but in a way more mature like, it was abit more attractive than it used to.

Kira opened the door slowly and abit quietly, "You ready?" she asked Kimberly with a sincere tone to her voice. Kimberly took a deep breath, nodding, following Kira in and to a staircase leading downward. Kira then gave Kimberly a hugged to ensure her everything will be alright. Kimberly then took another deep breath and slowly walked downstairs and stopped as soon as her feet hit the concrete floor and stood there looking down at the floor, unable to speak for quiet some time.

Tommy at this moment thought something was wrong Kira usually is so chatty, is so unlike her to be quiet, "You okay Kira?" Tommy asked looking at his computer screen, still reading over the notes some.

Kimberly stood there silent trying for fight her voice to make atleast one comprehendable sentence come out of her mouth, as she did this she was also fighting back tears, "It's not Kira." Kimberly managed to choke out her voice still sounding like herself though.

* * *

**Note:**

**HEY GUYS! It's me The Romantic Rocker. I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short but keep in mind this is only the first chapter out of a two part chapter. Plus I admit I just wrote it this morning as I woke up so I'm sorry if it's horrible. I did neglect the story through the week but as a routine I still try to post once a week on sundays, so definately more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Confrontation PT.2**

Tommy heard the familiar yet matured voice come from behind him. He quickly turned in his chair and there was someone he thought he would never see again. There stood his Kimberly.

"Kimberly." Tommy said in a soft, hushed tone as he looked her in the eyes. She matured with age causing her to look more beautiful that ever, almost causing Tommy to be more attracted to her than he ever was.

Kimberly finally had enough courage to look up at him and on her face was one of her famous smiles, but this time it was in a more sorrowful way, "It's been a long time hasn't it Tommy?" Kimberly asked in a soft, loving way.

"Ten years to be exact." Tommy said and then added, "Why?" he asked in a sorrowful manner.

Kimberly started to fight back her tears again as some started to stream down her face, "Tommy, I'm sorry. You don't understand, the letter..." she stopped, starting to sob now.

Tommy stood up out of his chair calmly but angry some at the mention of the letter. He then dug through one of his desk drawers taking out an old faded, folded up piece of paper, "You mean this letter?" he asked throwing it on the desk, "The letter that broke us up, the letter that took away the best thing I ever had in life." he said with a harsh tone.

Kimberly stood there cryibg because of his harsh tone and she then looked at the ground, "Tommy, none of that was on purpose. I was being forced to break up with you, my gymnastics coach at the time said they wouldn't train me unless I did." she paused and then looked up at him through her tears. "Why didn't you come after me?"

Tommy stood there and ran his hands through his hair and Kimberly stared at him, she noticed he had long sice cut his hair short and he was more muscular than he was when they was together. Tommy then finally spoke, "Because Kimberly I thought it was what you wanted. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy." he said softly knowing he set Kimberly on a crying fit without meaning to.

"But it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted you to give me a reason to choose between you and gymnastics. It made me happy yes, but it's not going to make me happy when I'm old and gray. That's your job Tommy, I love you and I always have." Kimberly said still crying but slowly calming down.

"I'm sorry..." Tommy started but then Kimberly interupted. "And then I saw you with Katherine when you came to save me, I came to tell you that the letter was a mistake, but then I was captured by Divatox when you were with the Turbo Rangers, along with Jason and I thought you was happy so I couldn't go through with it."

Tommy looked at her and then walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist and laid his head to hers and looked into her eyes speaking softly, "Kimberly, in all honesty, I was never happy with Kathrine, my first and only love was you and always will be. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. Kat filled a space I was missing for a short while, but she's not you."

Kimberly looked in Tommy's eyes and knew they were filled with nothing but love and trust in them as she stopped crying and calmed down fully her eyes were filled with nothing but the same. She then with a spur of the moment decision went in and kissed Tommy softly on the lips and pulled back, "Maybe I should go, if you want to know where I'm staying ask Kira. Maybe we can do something." she said embarrassed by kissing him and turned out of his arms and started to climb the stairs but stopped. She really wanted for him to ask her to stay but she didn't know if he would.

Out from behind her she heard Tommy's voice aound abit nervous as if he was pondering what to say, he then finally spoke, "Kimberly wait... I want you to stay here with me."

Kimberly at that point turned around and grabbed a hold of Tommy, wrapping her arms around him and buried her head into his chest and sobbed more in happiness now though. Tommy rewrapped his arms around her and laid his head to hers.

"I love you Tommy." Kimberly said softly through her sobs.

"I love you also Kimberly." Tommy said abit lovingly to calm her from starting to cry.

After awhile of them holding each other Kimberly broke away from tommy to look at his face, "Please don't be mad with the other rangers?" she asked not wanting Tommy to be mad with them knowing they done good to get them back together.

Tommy then looked back at her with abit of a smirk on his face, "I promise I won't be. They knew what was good for the both of us. I should be thanking them and you for coming."

They smiled at each other and Tommy leaned in to kiss Kimberly and their lips connected as they embraced each other passionately not breaking the kiss for a long while. They finally broke apart when they heard a familiar sound coming from what sounded like an old morpher, which was a beeping noise coming from Tommy's dino morpher.

The two looked at each other and Kimberly nodded knowing he had to go help his Dino Squad. "Please come back safe." she said kind of worried.

"I promise I will beautiful." he said kissing her forehead before running into another part of his lab morphing into the Black Dino Ranger as he did so, hopping on to his Dino ATV, driving to where the activity was taking place.

Kimberly stayed there worried and hoping that her love she just reconnected with wouldn't get hurt or even worse killed. She also remembered that when he gets back she needs him to take her to go get her stuff from the hotel, that kind of cheered her up some. She then went upstairs and laid on the couch in the living room and closed her eyes to take a nap for awhile to keep jer mind off of him running into danger just like she had before with him during her ranger days. She was also obviously tired from the flight as well.

Tommy on the other hand could finally fully focus on the field, his mind was cleared from all worries about Kimberly but knew he must fight to protect the love he thought was lost long ago. When he got to the scene where the activity was taking place, there was a surprise waiting for him. Not just for him though, but for the rangers of the present and the past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ememies, Old and New**

Tommy stood there with his fellow Dino Squad. He looked confused as he saw Tyrannodrones but that didn't surprise him. What surprised him was the fact that this time it wasn't just the enemies the Dino Squad reguarly faced, but also past enemies he faced as part of the Mighty Morphin team, there in front of him and his squad stood Putties. Tommy and the rest looked on, his head finally cleard and ready for action now that he was back with Kimberly, was again asking question in a jumbled fashion, knowing something was going on. "How the fuck?" Where did they come from?" he thought to himself worried about the possible impending future. Underneath his helment though he had a smirk on his face because he knew what he had to do when he got back to Kimberly.

The rest of the rangers looked on waiting for Tommy to take the lead just like usual. "Trent, help me with the Putties. Kira, Connor, Ethan, you guys go after the Tyrannodrones." he called out taking charge of his squad with a triumphent like voice. The rest of the rangers were in shock at what their leader had called the unfamiliar creature. They knew he must of faced them before.

They went into action. Tommy and Trent striking first hitting the Putties. They always have been slow and clumsy. Tommy knew that as Trent just realized that, taking it to his advantage. The clay like creatures could obviously be easily destroyed. As for Kira, Connor, and Ethan, they already knew the enemy they were facing, taking them on with ease.

Tommy and Trent double teamed a couple of Putties, kicking them in the chest causing then to crumble into little bits and pieces. It's strange how the Dino Powers could destroy them, but then again the Putties are from a differnt time and the Dino Powers are more advanced, plus Putties have always been easy to defeat. Kira, Connor, and Ethan managed to take down a couple of Tyrannodrones themselves, until suddenly a blast from a ball of engergy hit them, causing them to be knocked back and crashing into the ground.

The rangers laid on the groudn demorphed and heard a screeching crow like voice, "Well isn't it a new breed of the little Power-Snots." the women said with mock surprise.

Tommy sort of reconized the voice and slowly stood up, tired and beat from the blast that had hit his Dino Squad. It took a moment to adjust his eyes as he realized his squad was knocked unconscious. He looked and with surprise he saw what he thought was Rita Repulsa carrying her staff, one of the two main villians from his past. He thought to himself, "No wonder why that blast was so strong." He then said out loud to the woman with a stern voice, "You haven't changed that much have you Rita? Giving us rangers the same old nicknames. Can't you come up with any new material?"

"Well I see that my evil green pawn hasn't that much either since you broke the spell I put you under." Rita said with one of her evil smirks stretched acrossed her face.

As she said that Tommy cringed remembering he had once been under her control. He shutted at it and wiped the memory from being an evil version of a ranger from his mind. He closed his eyes as he shook it away and then in his mind came the memory of when he offically joined the Mighty Morphin team and out of her control calming himself down. He them finally snapped out of it and spoke, "It's a better match don't you think?" he asked sarcastically refering to him now being the black ranger, he then added, "What do you want Rita?"

Her evil smirked remained on her face as she spoke, "I just came to give a warning that if you don't give my new partner the dino gems. He, Zedd, and I can make your life a living hell."

Tommy then looked on at Rita in shock. "Have Rita and Zedd really teamed with Mesogog." He thought to himself before speaking triumphantly again. "Well you can go and tell your new partner and Zedd that it will never happen."

"Fine then, have it that way you Power-Brat. Just keep this in mind that today was just a warning of how much things can get worse." She said her screeching voice becoming annoying to Tommy by now. "Putties, Tyrannodrones, return to the lair with me at once." she said as they and Rita teleported back to what Tommy assumed to be Mesogog's lair.

Just as she and both Villains' foot soldiers left the other rangers started to come back to consciousness and Tommy noticed it. Trent was the first of the four to wake and when he noticed that Kira was still knocked out and he quickly picked her up in his arms as Connor and Ethan slowly make the way up to their feet, Trent eventually made his way to his feet with Kira in his arms. The other rangers smirked and Trent noticed this, "What?" he asked looking at them and then back to Kira readjusting her to be bridal style in his arms.

Tommy smirked more seeing Trent's eyes knowing the look he had in them, it was the same look he had when ever he looks at Kimberly, it's like he's falling in love with her all over again. "Tell her man." he said with sincerity.

"I... I um..." Trent started and then was cut off by Connor, "We all you you like her man just tell her, she has a right to know."

Ethan then started to speak, "Yeah... it wouldn't hurt since she..." he stopped as he was hit by Connor acoss the chest.

Tommy chuckled some and then looked at Trent and nodded before speaking, "You guys head home for now until I call you and Trent stay with her, take care of her, and make sure you're there when she wakes up. I have something I need to do." he then asked "Which hotel is Kim satying at?"

"Trust Dr. O, you know I will." Trent spoke with sincerity and about of love in his voice as he answered the question as well before placing her infront of him on his Dino ATV making sure she wouldn't fall off. he nodded toward the rest, as Connor and Ethan did the same hopping on theirs. They knew if anyone asked them they could just say they were replicas of the rangers. Trent then drove off with Kira and Connor and Ethan drove off. Tommy then walked over to Kira's Dino ATV and pressed the auto retrevial button on it and it drove off by itself. He then hopped on his and pulled out his phone to make a phone call.

**(Mesogog's lair)**

"Goldar come here." Lord Zedd and Rita said their voices mixing together followed by Mesogog's voice "You as well Elsa." they said as both minions stepped forward.

"Yes masters." both Elsa and Goldar's voice mixing as well.

"We were thinking..." Rita started and then Mesogog continued, "We want you guys to go spy on our ranger friends."

"What work with her... she's hardly in my league." Goldar said in anger some

"Shut up now." Lord Zedd said to quite him, "Do you want me to kill you?"

"No master." Goldar said followed by Elsa "Really Master Mesogog?"

Mesogog spoke his voice hissing some, "Yes really, I shall kill you myself if you don't comply."

Elsa and Goldar both let out a grunt some and both walked out together. "Get in my way and I'll fucking kill you." Elsa said to Goldar as he remained silent.

The villains rolled their eys in disgust abit and then started talking about future plans they will work on having set for the rangers.

**(Kira's Home)**

Trent was sitting there in Kira's computer chair at her bedside. Her parents gave him permission to stay with her. His eyes were closed pondering over what to say to her when she woke up, his hand was placed in hers, he eventually opened his eyes to see a smiling and awake Kira.

"What happened Trent." she asked confused to how she was in her bed and Trent being there with her.

It took him a minutes before he spoke but then answered, "We ended up knocked out by some kind of blast, I'm pretty sure Tommy knows who it was from and plus he told me to be here with you when you woke up."

"Really?" she smiled, "Hey we need to talk." she then smiled even when she said that.

Trent spoke up after that a smile stretched across his and her faces, "May I go first?" he asked.

Kira nodded and Trent saw and continued. He then closed his eyes taking a deep breath and then continued as he opened his eyes deciding to be straight forward with her, "Kira we've known each other for awhile now and I need to admit to you that I like you, maybe even more than like."

Kira smiled and then noticed his hand was in hers knowing he must of put them like that when she was rendered unconscious, "I really like you also Trent." she then slowly knelt up and kissed him on the cheek.

Trent smiled wide and the spoke, "I guess this means were together now?" he asked teasingly.

Kira smiled wide as well, "Yes, yes it does." she said this as they both pulled each other in an embrace for as long as they possibly could.

**(Back at Tommy's Place)**

Kimberly woke up on the couch in Tommy's living room to the sound of the phone ringing. She ignored it and laid there for about thirty minutes still kinda tired until she rolled over and opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize she was in Tommy's home and then on the coffee table she saw the answering machine light flicker red. She then sat up and bent over enough to press the botton to hear the message and then stood up and stretched.

To her surprise it was Tommy's voice coming over the line, **_"Hey beautiful, it's me. I'm going to your hotel to check you out and get your stuff. You're staying with me. Also if you hear this before I get back can you please do me a favor, in one of my desk drawers in my lab there should be a black phone booklet I need and underneath the booklet in the same drawer there should be a wooden texture like box. Will you get it for me please? I love you and I'll see you when I get back. And by the way don't look in the box. Help yourself to anything you'll like. I'll be home in an hour or so."_**

She smiled hearing his voice over the message. She then realized he wasn't home yet and so she decided to do what he asked. She walked down into his lab kind of tiredly and yawned some walking over to his desk and started searching through the drawers. Why she was lucky to have him she'll never know. She then found the black phone booklet he was talking about seeing sticky notes that read names of specific people, some being their old team, even Katherine. She pushed back the thought of her, not wanting to think about it (since she knew Tommy was hers and would remain hers) and set the book aside and then pulled out the wooden texture like box and set it on the desk. She traced the marking on it as it looked familiar, placing her hand on the latched. Not wanting to break Tommy's trust but still curious to know what was in it she slowly opened it and became wide eyed. Shocked to see what was setting in it thinking she would never lay eyes on the items again. In front of her stood the old power tokens of the Mighty Morphin team her old Pterodactyl and Crane tokens sitting promptly in between Tommy's Dragonzord, Tiger, and Falcon token. She smirked at that realizing still shocked to how Tommy had them, or why he even had them.

* * *

**Hey guys it's me The Romantic Rocker! Just letting you know some of my future projects will be a couple of Hey Arnold! fan fictions and maybe a Crow fan fiction. I'm not for sure when they will be but I may start on them after I finish this one. They may possibly be sooner as well, just letting you guys know so that when they are up you can check them out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Return of the Power Team PT.1**

Kimberly heard the door shut from upstairs and quickly closed the box containing the Power Coins. She then walked upstairs and sat on the couch as is nothing happened and from around the corner of the hall walked Tommy after placing her bags in his room. He then walked over to the couch and sat down himself, pulling Kimberly over on his lap wraping his arms around her. He was smiling but through the smile showed a worried look on his face.

Kimberly notcied this and warpped her arms around his neck, "What's wrong handsome?" she asked worried some herself.

Tommy sighed before speaking, "If I asked you to do anything... even if it's been over ten years, would you do it?" he paused for a moment and then continued hesitating, "Rita, Zedd, The Putties, and I'm sure alot of out original enemies are as well."

Kimberly looked into his eyes knowing what he was asking, "You want me to be a ranger again?" she asked to make sure that's what she was hearing.

Tommy kissed her cheek and then nodded. He then picked her up bridal style, he chuckled as she giggled. "You looked in the box didn't you?" Tommy asked abit sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I did." Kimberly resonded back with a smirk on her face. Tommy just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Even though years have passed these two and they only just reunited a few hours ago, they still act like they never broke up what so ever. As if they have been together for those ten years, as if Kimberly never left, or as if Tommy actually went after her. Whenever they was together it felt like magic, and today it still felt the same way. They really did love each other and still do. No matter what the cost may be for their love Tommy has always promised to protect Kimberly. Time between themm seemed to stay still like their was nobody else in the world but them. Tommy then set Kimberly down and kissed her forhead as a sign to protect her in battle and long after that this war that was possibly about to happen. Tommy then excused himself and went downstairs to his lab so he could he could call the past rangers from the fist set of the Mighty Morphin team. Zack, Billy, Jason, and Trini, all of them being the first squad of rangers as the Black, Blue, Red, and Yellow rangers. Then awhile after them came the Ninja power team for the most part being Adam replacing Zack as the Black Ranger, Rocky replacing Jason as the Red Ranger, Aisha replacing Trini as the Yellow Ranger. In the end that left the last call to Katherine, which of course replaced Kimberly as the Pink Ranger, that phone call was the one Tommy rued the most ro make, he had never planned on talking to her again after she, he, and the rest split ways. He never kept in contact with her, but only kept the number he was giving incase he would ever need it for a case like this when he needed all of the old team to reunite. Tommy and Billy remained part of the team as they knew it was still their job to help protect the world from the villians they that faced once and must face again.

After the dreaded phone call with Katherine, Tommy walked back upstairs to see Kimberly making them both dinner. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and softly kissed her neck. It took her by surprise as she hadn't noticed him coming upstairs or into the kitchen. "You know you don't have to do this. You are my guest after all." Tommy said softly and sincerly.

Kimberly smiled at the remark, "I'm not only your guest but I'm also forever your Crane."

Tommy smirked and then kissed her neck again, "As I'm also forever your Falcon."

They both smiled as Kimberly continued to cook, she then spoke up her voice sounded worried abit, "Promise me you'll try to keep Kira and the rest out of battle as much as possible or atleast try and give them the easy tasks."

Tommy spoke his voice turning to worry as well, "Kimberly you know I can't do that, god knows whose monster we'll be up at what time."

Kimberly spoke again her voice soft, "I know handsome, but remember all the times we came home as teens our parents asking us where we got our black eyes or random cuts and bruises and we couldn't tell them the truth. We had to lie to them telling them that we either got it from gymnastics practice or during a karate acciedent." she started to trail off by this point and Tommy then chimed in, "Okay beautiful, I promise I'll try to but if we need them, we need them and especially if we're up against one on Mesogog's monsters then it's up to them to take the lead with me with them but I promise you as well no matter what and no matter which ranger form of mine that I'm in... I promise that if you need me, I'll be there to protect you."

Kimberly's worried look then turned into a smile as soon as he said that, she quickly turned around and gave him a peck on the lips, "You know I love you so much My Handsome Falcon."

Tommy smiled and replyed, "Just as I love you so much as well My Beautiful Crane." he then helped her finish dinner and they sat down and ate together enjoying each others company and conversation.

After dinner Tommy washed the dishes since Kimberly cooked and they both sat down on the couch and watched some television cuddled together durning comercial breaks and through the shows they talked abit and before calling it a night they had an interesting coversation as Tommy had made them both a cup of tea.

"Didn't Rita eventually become good and Zedd how did he..." Kimberly started to trail off lost in thought sipping her tea.

"I really don't know... all I can figure is somehow Mesogog got ahold of some of the evil DNA of all of them... probably even Goldar and some of the other enemies that were destroyed, I'm pretty sure he conviced them to join him since of well yeah." Tommy said knowing Kimberly knew what he meant he then continued, "Can you please do me a favor though?" he asked sincerly.

"Tommy Oliver." she said with a smirk on her face, "You know I'll do anything for you what is it."

Tommy sighed and the started again, "When Kat gets here can you please try to atleast be civil with her. I mean there's no need to be mad at her or jealous because you know I'm yours and only yours. I asked her the same thing when I called her to come since we need all of the old team to help."

Kimberly started to glare with an evil look on her face at the mention of Kathrine and then her face softened as she noticed his face. "I'll try that's all I can promise."

Tommy smirked at her and then spoke softly, "That's all I'll ever ask."

Kimberly finished her tea as well as Tommy then washed their cups and spokes, "Perhaps we should get ready for bed. I know some of the rangers will show up tomorrow as well as the Dino Squad. At this point, it's not safe for any of us to be separated so I guess everybody is staying here for awhile."

Tommy led Kimberly to his room and walked in with her grabbing a few of his clothes as she grabbed some of hers and then went to the bathroom and took a shower together in his bathroom, might of been the first but definately not the last. Tommy took Kimberly in his arms and kissed her goodnight and let her take his bed as he grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and took them and took the couch in the living room. They both fell asleep at about the same smiling knowing that it would take all their strength and courage along with all the other ranger's to help defeat the evil that has come upon them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Return of the Power Team PT.2**

**-The Dino Squad**

"So, this is the Kimberly Hart? The famous gymnist and now coach." Connor smirked abit now wanting Tommy to catch it.

"The one and only." Tommy and Kimberly both said in unison and laughed alittle as well.

Ethan just walked in saying his hellos and then checking his laptop getting on stuff talking here and there when a conversation interested him. After about half an hour or so Trent walked in with Kira holding hands, "Well look at the new couple." Ethan and Connor called out in unison as they noticed Trent and Kira.

Kira started to blush and Trent looked embarrassed somem they both said their hellos and chated with the group for awhile. Kira then finally spoke for the importance of why Dr. O had called the Dino Squad to their house asking, "So, why did the most famous couple want us here this earlier in the morning."

Tommy then remembered the actual reason, not just to cut up and joke but the fact of what happened yesterday. "Oh. Well Kira the reason being is that it's not safe for any of us to be alone right now, it seems we're being targeted by more than just Mesogog, but more or so by older enemies of the rangers as well." Tommy cut off.

Kimberly then stepped in talking the way she always did when trying to explain things, "A couple of our old enemies from the Mighty Morphin days came back, we're assuming the Mesogog my have got ahold of the evil DNA and cloned them. Them refering to Rita, and Lord Zedd, along with their foot soldiers and a few henchmen."

"The foot soldiers you saw yesterday, are known as Putties, I'll discuss more about them later. Anyway though, I've giving you guys a place to stay with me for abit, since I have a feeling we're being watched." Tommy said and then started to continue, "You all have abilities that can help us very well, but so you know I might not be able to team with you all the time to lead you, so in my absence you all need to work together to make descisions not rely I one person."

"I guess we should also warn you as well," Kimberly smirked, "Our old teams, well I wasn't there much for the Ninjetti days but for the Morphin Days, our team did things abit differently. So all I have to say is don't get angry at our old friends. Tommy called them explaining the situation and they all agreed to help. We need each and everyone of you guys to help lead us, if one of your mosters attack and whatnot. I know Tommy if possible will be right there with you." Kimberly paused and then teases, "Plus I always wanted to see how handsome he is in black."

Tommy sort of blushed at when she said that and he hugged Kimberly from behind kissing her cheek. Just as he did so from the lab from one of the entances and up to the living room came a girl named Hayley. Tommy hugged Kimberly tighter since he knew she saw her as she stopped. "Kimberly, this is a friend of mine and the tech advisor to the Dino Squad Hayley Ziktor." he then added, "Hayley I thought you was on vacation for a couple of weeks?" he asked kinda softly making Kimberly jealous, Tommy squeezed her to let her know there was nothing to worry about.

Hayley spoke in her usual voice, "Well I was, until a storm forced me to come back early, it was boring anyway, hanging around with old college friends, when you wasn't there to tell the best stories." Hayley laughed abit and as well as Tommy. "So, this is the famous Kimberly Hart you told be so much about?" she asked.

Kimberly extended her hand, now knowing there was nothing to worry about since she knew Tommy hand mentioned her, not just once but multiple times. "Yep, it is me. The luckiest girl in the world, Kimberly Hart." she teased, it wasn't suppossed to come off as rude which it didn't, it came off as a joke pretty much.

Everybody had a good laugh about it for awhile and talked, Tommy and Kimberly both looked over and noticed Kira and Trent sneaking in kisses as they talked, when she wasn't busy dealing with the idiotness of Connor and Ethan. The older couple smiled as it reminded them of a younger version of them, Tommy snuck in his own kisses to Kimberly as well as they had their time, Hayley and Kimberly had made good friends, it's funny how they acted together, mostly it was telling embarrassing stories of young and older Tommy, he could help but laugh at himself hearing them.

Later on the door knocked and Tommy knew that the Mighty Morphin Squad was starting to arrive, he looked over at Kimberly, "Ready to introduce the newer generation to the old." Kimberly nodded and somehow they both knew that they both thought together, "That better not be Katherine already."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Return of the Power Team PT.3**

**-The Mighty Morphin Team**

Tommy walked up the stairs with Kimberly, his arm wrapped around her waist, Hayley soon followed behind them.

Standing in the doorway none other than Billy Cranston, the original blue ranger,, he still surprising looked the same from his ranger days, just aged more maturely. He was greeting the Dino Squad as Tommy, Kimberly, and Hayley came into the living room.

"Billy, man. What's up?" Tommy said happy to see him.

Billy looked over to where he heard Tommy's voice, he saw him but also Kimberly. He was scared some to greet him, knowing there used to be some tention between them. He noticed Tommy's arm around Kimberly. Billy was relieve abit and then spoke, "You two always was a perfect match." he teased them both abit and just as he noticed Hayley as she stepped from behind them and beside Kimberly. Kimberly was blushing some at what he said as well as Tommy.

Kimberly smiled and then whispered over to Tommy noticing Billy's gawking expression to his face as he was looking at Hayley, "Someone must be love struck.: she teased "I'm assuming he isn't married or anything.

Tommy nodded as if saying yes, and then started to speak. "Oh, I forgot you two haven't met yet." he paused for a moment, "Billy this is Hayley, the Dino Squad tech advisor."

Billy then stepped up and introduced himself smirking, "Well it's nice to meet another tech advisor such as myself." he said walking up to her, Hayley was smiling shyly.

Tommy then spoke to them both, "You both will be working together, when Billy isn't out on the field that is." Kimberly then added, "Billy have actually saved our lives on numerous occasions with his intellegence. I have a feeling you guys will work well together."

As the day went on more former rangers began to show up. Billy and Hayley was getting along quite well as they got to know each other. When Trini showed up Kimberly was quick to greet her old friend, Tommy smiled and couldn't help but laugh to himself as his girlfriend acted ao much like a girly girl when she showed up.

Tommy worked around the house trying to be the best host he could be to his old friends, girlfriend, and the Dino Squad (which included Hayley). As the day progressed he knew it would be a matter of time before Katherine showed up. It's not that he hated her, it was far from hate that he had for her. He cared for her yes, but not as much as he cared for Kimberly, it was more or so in a friend way. Tommy was more scared than anything, he was scared she still had feelings for him, he was scared the love of his life and his friend Katherine wouldn't get along and cause this team to crumble, most of all though he was scared he still had feelings for her. If all this worked out, nothing bad would happen.

Kimberly on the other hand as she grew to realize why she was jealous of Hayley from that moment earlier today, well because if a strange woman came from downstairs and wasn't completely invited by anyone their and that you didn't know her, anyone would of been. She let that thought slide and focused more on Katherine. By far Kimberly didn't hate Katherine, she just felt uneasy about her. She did after all take her place in Tommy's life for awhile, but just as Tommy was she was also scared. She was scared they both still had feelings for each other, she knew it may not have been possible but the worry didn't help. She did promise herself that she would be atleast civil with Katherine, as long as she was civil back.

Just as Tommy and Kimberly came out of their deep thinking, they heard a knock on the door. They both got up and opened the door calmly together. There in front of them, smiling and bright eyed stood none other than Katherine Hillard. To Tommy's surprise though she wasn't alone with her stood a man to be about Tommy's age and looked similar to him, not in the since of face and body build, but more or so just how he acted, he had long blonde color hair with some orange and red tips in it, some facial hair almost in a stryper type style and blue eyes. It was obvious she still had some feelings for him, but it's nice to know she has somebody, by the way he appears to treat her right. Tommy then noticed on the guys wrist reconizing the gem on his bracelet and he thought to himself, "Could it be a green Dino Gem." he then smirked and continued his thought, "Finding a pink one would be a complete set."

In her usual cheery voice he heard someone spoke breaking him from his thought, "Hey Tommy and hi Kimberly." it was Katherine, she put more emphasis Kimberly's name however.

Kimberly noticed the emphasis but decided to ignore it, "Hi Katherine." Tommy then chimed in, "Whose this you brought with you."

Tommy and Kimberly moved out of the doorway and motioned it was okay for her and the man to come in. "Oh excuse me for making an intrusion, I just thought I could lend my talents." he said motioning to his wrist showing off the green Dino Gem, then Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent noticed and then looked to each other, the man continued to speak, "I'm actually Katherine's boyfriend, William Haynes." he said extending a hand out.

Tommy then took his hand and shook it, "Well, a fellow Dino Ranger is a friend of ours." he said in a friendly manner.

William looked abit curious releasing his hand from Tommy's, "How did you know?"

Tommy nodded to where the rest of the Dino Squad was sitting, "Some of us here have the same powers."

William pulled Katherine close wrapping his arm around her waist, Katherine couldn't help but smile and blush alittle. "You mind getting me up to date on the situation then?" he asked kind hearted.

Tommy did the same with Kimberly and she smiled, "Sure, I was just about to get the old Morphin teams updated."

William took a seat next to Connor and the rest of the Dino Squad, as Katherine took a seat next to him, Tommy and Kimberly walked to the middle of the room getting everybody's attention. The Mighty Morphin Teams and Dino Squad looked at them as Tommy cleared his throat.

"Look guys, we have a serious situation on our hands." he paused for a moment and the continued, "The other day something shocking happened. The Dino Squad and I found out that our enemy Mesogog and well... it's hard to explain but..." he stopped for a moment as Kimberly took over, "Lord Zedd and Rita has teamed up with him, we don't know how they came back but they just have. We ultimately assume that their evil DNA has been cloned, and that's about it." Kimberly stopped and Tommy took over again, "You guys will team with the powers you're most familiar with. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine, you guys shall be using the Ninja Powers, your first job is to go to Ninjor and get the Ninja power coins restored. As for you Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly here, you guys shall be using our original power coins. Billy, you and I shall be part of what ever team we see fit, but you first need to come with the Morphin Team and myself to help fix the Morphin Grid and get the Power coins restored. As for the Dino Squad, William since you are the now rookie of the group, the Dino Squad shall help show you the ropes as much as they can as you guys stay behind incase you're needed." The Dino Squad nodded in response as Tommy continued, "In my absense of any team, however and this goes for all teams, The red ranger shall be in charge." Tommy nodded at Jason, Rocky, and Connor.

Kimberly by this time started to pass out the power coins to the respective person, Billy getting both his Morphin and Ninja coins and Tommy getting all three of his, including his Dragonzord coin from back when he was under Rita's control and alittle after he broke it. Tommy and Billy both gave their Ninja coins to Rocky trusting him with them as the Ninja team needed to go to Ninjor to get them restored. All the original rangers was in shock that they still existed but they all knew Tommy would be the kind of guy that would keep them incase a need to return would arise.

The three teams gathering in close proximity to each other, at Tommy and Kimberly's request. Tommy stuck his hand in the middle of all of them, followed by Kimberly and the rest soon followed. He then started to speak, "Look, I know none of us has teamed together for awhile or some of us at all for that matter, But we're all a family that has a purpose to protect earth from anything and everything. You all are more than welcome to stay here until everything is over." Tommy nodded as Jason took over in a joking tone at first speaking to the Dino Squad, "Even you rookies may not have as much experience as we do, but you guys are family as well and in the event you guys get in any trouble we'll be right there with you." Adam then chimed in playfully, "Even Katherine's boyfriend."

They all laughed some as Katherine and William couldn't help but blush alittle. Tommy started to speak, "Okay guys, once a ranger, always a ranger." the rest of the teams followed throwing their hands up cheering, "Once a ranger, always a ranger."

**(Mesogog's Lair)**

Elsa and Goldar walked back into where Mesogog, Rita, and Zedd was. As soon as they did they heard their names called simultaniously. "Elsa!" Mesogo's rough dino voice called, "Goldar!" Rita's screeching crow voice called. They all then said together, "What's the news to report."

Elsa was the first to speak, "Well Master Mesogog, it appears that our boy Tommy made some editions to our little Dino Squad." Goldar took over after that in his usual voice, "He brought in all the rangers to help, the Morphin and Ninja teams." he said telling his masters Rita and Zedd.

Mesogog then spoke, "What of this extra edition Elsa?" he asked in a curious fashion.

"Turns out there was a green Dino Gem after all." Elsa stopped and then continued, "He's one of the little pink rangers boyfriends."

"There also seems to be some tention between the pink rangers." Goldar chimed in.

"Excellent." Lord Zedd started in his usual radiator like voice, "Any indication of what they're up to."

Goldar started, "Well, they're splitting into three teams, the Ninja team is going to get the Ninja power coins restored and the Morphin team is going to get the Morphin power coins restored." Elsa then finished, "The Dino Squad is staying behind incase they are needed."

"Perfect." The three villains said in unison, then Mesogog continued after, "Well, let's make sure they are needed."


End file.
